


Proof of Living

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cowgirl Position, Groping, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Riding, Top Might Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Kakashi visits Guy in the hospital.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Proof of Living

“Aah—mnn—aaa… Guy…!” Kakashi groaned, clutching at thin white bedsheets. His hands dug into the blankets, making sure to avoid Guy’s leg cast, carefully propped up on some pillows and out of the way. He desperately wanted to feel Guy’s warm, patterned skin and sink his teeth into him, but Guy was still healing. He wouldn’t hurt him. Kakashi never wanted to see Guy hurt again. He was too relieved, just from seeing him open his eyes again.

That was why he was here right now. They were still in Guy’s hospital room, but Kakashi was brazenly fucking himself on Guy’s erect dick, well after visiting hours. The bed was creaking, the springs squeaking with their weight. Their sounds broke the sterile silence of the ward. Kakashi rode him like a man starved, his fingers exploring Guy’s bare chest and brushing his nipples.

Kakashi leaned forward to cover Guy’s slack lips with his own in a hard kiss, hands planted on Guy’s sweat soaked chest, moaning at how good this felt. He felt Guy open into the kiss, nuzzled close and licked into his mouth. The angle meant that Guy somehow got impossibly deeper into Kakashi, and Kakashi felt Guy everywhere. He was full and warm and right in so many ways as Kakashi moaned into Guy’s mouth.

Guy whimpered as Kakashi sat back up and rocked up and down eagerly. The special lube he had bought tingled and made him feel more sensitive. Kakashi sunk down on his cock, and Guy tensed and swore.

“Guy,” Kakashi said hoarsely. He was gasping Guy’s name desperately as Guy thrust wildly up to meet him, even as Kakashi tried to force his hips down to the bed.

“Kakashi,” Guy echoed, voice just as husky as his. Kakashi rolled his hips in response, watching as a long moan drew itself from deep from within Guy’s chest. The sound sent a shiver down his spine, and he did it again to hear the beautiful noise Guy made. He moved his hips and bounced on Guy’s dick again. Guy groaned softly, jerking in response.

Desire surged through Kakashi’s body, making him growl lowly with a lurch of his hips. Guy’s eyes fluttered shut, and Kakashi reached out and grabbed his chin. “Look at me,” he breathed raggedly, and Guy’s eyes snapped open. He gazed up at Kakashi, eyes clouded with desire and wonderment. “Please, look at me, Guy,” Kakashi repeated, almost pleading. “Let me see you. Keep your eyes on me.”

Wide-eyed, Guy simply nodded.

Placing his hands onto Guy’s chest and groping lightly, Kakashi kept his brutal pace. Kakashi would worship every single inch of Guy, if he’d let him. Because they were alive. Guy was alive, and Kakashi was getting this chance. He wasn’t wasting it by holding anything back. He’d be gentle, but he wouldn’t be subtle.

Kakashi arched his back, wanting it deeper. He set his hips into a dirty, desperate grind. “Aaa… so good… Mmh… You’re so good, Guy.”

Kakashi leaned his head back and keened brokenly, not breaking his rhythm of bouncing and rocking, up-and-down and back-and-forth on Guy’s lap. The heat between their bodies was glorious. Kakashi vibrated with the fullness, loving the pull in his thighs as he moved up and down, movements getting fast and sloppy.

“Hah… This is a rare sight,” Guy huffed in quiet laughter, hands wrapping around Kakashi’s hips, fingers digging hard enough to bruise that perfect skin of his. His voice was still rather scratchy, but Kakashi too was happy to hear him take a jab at him at all to care about that detail. “Seeing you get worked up this much… It’s surprising. My aloof rival looks pretty pitiful right now…!”

“You’ve been in the hospital all this time. I waited so long for you to open your eyes.” Kakashi squeezed and writhed and braced his hands on the bed beside Guy’s head, moving furiously until he felt Guy fall apart beneath him, inside him. “You kept me waiting again. I’m not wasting any more of our time.”

He was trying to play it cool, but he was a sweaty, panting mess. His eyes glazed over as he rocked himself on Guy’s cock, gently at first, but then putting all the power of his thighs into it. Kakashi squeezed around Guy, and Guy could only keen and clutch Kakashi’s hips a little tighter.

“Yeah,” Guy answered, giving Kakashi the biggest grin his body could make at the moment. “I missed you, too, Kakashi.”

Kakashi shivered. “I missed you,” he echoed, in no uncertain terms, because he wanted Guy to know for once.

He could feel it already, a steady growing heat in his balls and his belly. Kakashi gasped out a breath every time he dropped back down to fuck himself fervently on Guy’s cock. He was going to cum. He was going to ride Guy till he came. Guy had to bite his tongue to keep from cumming at the thought of it alone.

Guy keened helplessly, trying again to meet Kakashi thrust for thrust. Kakashi held him down, refused him that power. Kakashi wasn’t going to hurt Guy, and he wasn’t going to let him hurt himself.

Kakashi wanted this. He wanted Guy to lay back. He wanted to be in control. And Guy let him, obligingly sinking into the hard mattress of the bed.

What Kakashi did allow him was to bring his fingers to Kakashi’s cock while he rode him. Slick with precum, Guy stroked his shaft as best his could while his limbs trembled in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Kakashi finally said, the first coherent word spoken in a while. He shook his head, pushing a loose, sweat-soaked lock of silver hair off of his forehead. “I'm close,” Kakashi hissed, bobbing his hips faster, more erratically.

Kakashi was _shaking_ , slamming himself down harder. It was so hot that Guy could barely breathe. He could only stare as Kakashi fell to pieces on top of him, harder, tighter, hotter. Cum spurted out of his cock, all over both of them. The muscles of his inner walls clenched and pulled, sucking every ounce from his body once again.

Kakashi didn’t slow down, even as his own cock twitched and sprayed both of their sweat covered chests with cum. He was determined to keep this up until Guy came, too. With the way he tightened around Guy as he orgasmed, it was only a matter of time.

"Guy…" Kakashi gasped out, unable to think of, let alone say, any other word for a few seconds. “Guy, Guy… I love you, Guy.”

Guy didn't need anything more. With that, he came, long and hard, moaning Kakashi’s name as he tightened one last time around his cock. His orgasm rocked him, and Kakashi basked in it, relishing the feeling of Guy emptying himself inside of him. Kakashi pushed down and stayed seated with Guy’s cock inside him while his cum spilled into him.

Guy let out a low moan as Kakashi clenched down one final time before his body relaxed. He went limp, collapsing forward to rest his head on Guy’s chest as he took deep breaths.

When he finished, Kakashi rolled himself off of Guy, both of them gasping at the sudden absence. Kakashi flopped his head on top of Guy, pressing an ear to the seal of his chest. Guy caught his breath while Kakashi, spent, melted into in arms. “I love the sound of your heartbeat…”

Kakashi worked his way upwards from there with a trail of light kisses, until he was licking the salt off Guy’s neck. He lapped at Guy’s pulse point and sucked on it. He loved the little noises Guy kept making, loved to feel Guy’s pulse under his lips and tongue, listen to Guy’s breath even out. Because it all meant that he was alive.

He trailed his lips up to Guy’s and pressed in yet again. They kissed lazily as they curled up together on top of the sheets. Kakashi pressed a hand against Guy’s chest just to cop another feel, and Guy burst into laughter, lying on his back.

Another thing Kakashi had missed about him.


End file.
